In contemporary integrated circuits, metal conductor leads are generally used to connect the signals to circuit boards, with the result that it is large in size, high in production costs and high in noise. Owing to the limited space between the metal conductor leads, the maximum space therebetween is about 0.5 mm. As a result, the number of connecting pins is limited to about 500. The total bits or address bits of CPU are below 64 bits mainly. A bottle-neck formed by I/O transmission bandwidth has limited potential for increasing the arithmetic capability and reducing the volume of the computer.